


Playing Bride

by QueenOfHel (Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Porn, Sex, White is a possessive lover, basically my excuse to write porn, bride, groom, porn with a bit of plot, sweet White Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/QueenOfHel
Summary: Slug is away on a trip. However, it's time for White's mating season. He's a demonic groom without a bride. Or is he?Clemencia volunteers to play bride and have a bit of fun with it





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens from conversations in discord.

"Are you sure about this?” White asked as Clementine started to pull her clothes off leaving her in nothing but her fancy white and pink lace undergarments. 

“I told you weeks ago I was.” She replied tugging the hairband out of her hair letting it fall down her shoulders. She smiled a bit sweetly and cooly at him. 

“You said it yourself. You need someone right now. Slug is still on his trip.” She added moving to stand in front of him and letting a hand trail up his chest. “So stop being so shy. I know all the things you two do. Who do you think Slug plays with when you’re not here or you are off trying to get Flug.”

“I’m just trying to make sure he is..is..”

“Ssh. You only go after him because it riles up your brother and you love seeing how jealous Sluggy gets.” She crooned showing off a smile that made her look like a mirror image of her twin. 

Demencia, however, wouldn’t be dressed in white. Looking like a bride ready to be unwrapped by a groom. 

White had licked his lips and let his clothes slide off his form letting them pool on the floor as he watched her sway her hips as she approached the bed and laying down across the silk baby blue duvet.

“You deserve romance.” White Hat said waving a hand and the room darkened before brightening again by hundreds of candles with flowers. 

“Oh, it’s lovely,” Clem said sitting up and smiling at him.

He approached the bed leaning down, he gently kissed her. Running a clawed hand through her hair as she pressed up into the kiss almost shyly.

It gave the Illinoisan of innocence. That the woman in his bed was a virgin and not the experienced adult he knew she was. 

His claws trailed down her sides touching the delicate silk of the bra. It easily ripped and he tossed the offending garment away before burying his face in the softly subtle flesh of her breasts. 

Clem gasp softly and giggled as he nuzzled at the flesh before letting his long serpentine tongue drag its way along her flesh. 

She gasps again as it found the nipple of her left breast and started to play with it, sucking and licking it until she was writhing mess on the bed. 

“White!” She gasps trying to press away and yet close at the same time

“Don’t worry my bride, we’ve got all night.” He grinned his teeth losing much of their flatness. 

“Then best get to it, my groom.” 


	2. Chapter 2

He buried his face in her breasts once more hands coming up to squeeze and fondle them as he formed another pair of hands to roam down her body causing her to shiver at the feeling of his cold skin against her. 

She moaned loudly not bothering to keep quiet. Slug had told her that WH loved when they were loud. That he knew that he was the cause of their pleasure. 

Her panties were quickly getting ruined as she felt her self-getting wet. 

Panting lightly she shifted trying to push her hips up against his old to be denied as he pushed her back against the bed. 

“Easy my bride, no need to be so eager. We’ve got all night and I plan to savor you. Over and over again so how shall we start…hand? Mouth?”

“Mouth!” She gasps out as his tongue snakes out to play with her nipples again. 

“Mouth it is then.” He chuckles licking his lips before letting his claws tear away the sopping wet cloth that covered her womanhood. Once the hands-on her hips were gone she spread her self-wider grabbing the headboard with a grin. 

“Well? Going to stare or get to work my groom?” She teases as he lets one hand rub at her inner thighs. 

He licks his lips a moment before staring at the dark curled hair on the mound of flesh that was smelling so sweetly to him.

“The drapes don’t match the curtains, “ he teases and she rolls her eyes. 

“You like it.” She laughs but it is strangled out by a loud moan as he uses his tongue to worm its way between her folds. 

He tastes her flesh and the juices it is providing for him like a nectar, so sweet and strong. 

The moment she tries to close her thighs tentacles thrust themselves up from the shadowy folds of the bed and hold her open. She gasps and tries to squirm.

“Now my bride, we don’t want you to get away before you’ve had the full experience.” WH purrs before he resumes his licking pressing his tongue deeper and deeper. 

Clem is moaning and panting loudly. “Yes oh, gods Yes!” 

WH just slows down his movements which have her sobbing. 

“Please.. please my groom please!” She begs 

It does nothing to move him but finally, he takes pity on the moaning sobbing woman and Clem screams loudly as she cums seeing stars dance across her vision as she lays on the bed panting.

“I think I’ll use my hand next.”

“I..need..” 

“No my darling…you see..that’s the advantage.” He chuckles pressing a hand to her chest and suddenly she feels the need rising up in her again.

“My Groom, “ she moans. “Again.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Now I believe I said fingers next.” White Hat hummed as he stroked down her thighs the tentacles holding her open pulling a bit tighter. 

“Yes..you did.” She says with a gasp. The burn of being stretched like this hurt but it felt good at the same time. 

“You know. Slug loves this part, just me using my hands. He says it reminds him how less then human I am.” WH spoke as he let his claws dig lightly into her thighs earning a gasp

“It reminds my other bride and it should remind you, I’m not human and while I might play it I’m not one.” White chuckled his fingers slowly pushing inside her. 

She gasps feeling full. It was just one!

He tsks softly. 

“So tight…we will have to fix that. After all, a tight vagina is not good. It means I could hurt you.” WH said simply as he moved the finger slowly and soon was adding a second and a third. “There we go much better wouldn’t you agree my bride?”

Clem couldn’t have answered if she tried her mind slowly going to mush as the pleasure of being so full started to overwhelm her. 

“So pretty like this, pale and beautiful.” He purrs leaning down and kissing her pushing the fingers in deeply making her gasp and moan wiggling down into an unsteady pace as best she can. 

“Good girl, keep going.”

It doesn’t take long before she’s screaming in pleasure as she cums again.

“There we go, my bride. Now rest…for the next part..well it will be so much more.” WH purrs and she looks down and she gasps seeing for the first time what exactly is there.

Several tentacles surround one large clearly engorged one. 

“Sleep.” 

And she does 


	4. Chapter 4

When she wakes again, she’s been cleaned up and covered with a white sheet.

“White Hat?” She asks sitting up, her hair falling gently into her face. 

“Right here, my bride.” White Hat offering her a wine glass full of something green. “Here drink.” 

Trusting him she took the glass and started sipping it. 

“Oh.” She said feeling the warmth spread through her body. 

“There we go, this should help.” He said with a smile taking the empty glass and kissing her.  


“Now lets finish.” 

Clem didn’t fight just lay back on the bed. It felt so soft and cool but her body. It was like fire. 

“Please.” She begged panting, her body moving of its own accord. She spread her legs open wide as her hands went back to the headboard. 

The sheets seemed to move under her tying her to it and holding her open and apart. 

“No worries my dear, I’ll have you well taken care of.” 

He told her letting his tongue slip out and begin to play with her breast again. 

Clem moaned loudly and started panting. 

“Be as loud as you want my bride. This will be the moment the memorial night of your life.”

Clem certainly would agree on that as she felt his tongue working on her skin. 

She nearly shrieked in surprise the moment she felt the cold tenches touch her inner thighs. 

“Oh..ah...ah,” She panted trying to catch her breath. 

“So lovely and soft and warm.” White Hat purred as he brought his hips closer to hers. 

The large tentacle thrashing as it sought out the warmth that radiated nearby. 

WH leaned forward and kissed her deeply before sinking into her warm wet heat. 

“OH MY GOD!” Clem gasped screaming at the feeling of fullness that was now taking place within her. 

“No God but me here my darling.” White purred out. “Beg my bride.”

“White move move please something just do…gods so full…move!”

White Hat chuckled as he felt the way she tried to squirm but couldn’t move as he was keeping her pinned. 

Finally, he took mercy on her and started to slowly thrust in. 

Clem tried to form words but kept failing her only shouting. 

“Oh god.” Over and over again earning the same reply and chuckle. 

“My groom please!” She finally screamed unable to handle much more teasing. 

“As my bride wishes.” White Hat purred finally shifting his self and her hips to push deeper and deeper into her. 

She gasped screaming WH’s name over and over again finally humming hard just as he did. His seed felt so heavy and full, so cold at the same time. It also seemed never-ending as her body seemed to be milking him for all it was worth. 

“You did so well my bride.” He crooned shifting to cuddle with her, pressing light kisses to her skin as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Thank you, my Groom.” Clem panted softly before exhaustion finally took over and she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Slug you’re home!” Clem said happily when the doctor arrived and found himself yanked into a hug 

“Yes, I’m home. How was it while I was gone?”

“Boring.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Slug teases poking her left shoulder where there is a large bite mark. 

Clem blushes and smiles.

“Okay, so it wasn’t that boring.” 

They chatted as they headed for Slug’s room. However, he barely had his bag set down before an arm was wrapped around each of their waists and pulled them back into White’s chest.

“Hello, my darlings.” White purrs.

“Hello White.” Slug says tilting his head so he can look up at the other.

“White I thought you were napping.” Clem says

“I woke up alone and decided to find my darlings.”

“Well, you found us.” Clem giggles tilting her head to kiss White’s jaw. 

White grins. It is a bit sharper than normal.

“Yes. I have…and I think..”

“You’re not thinking boss…you’re just.” 

Slug is interrupted as his bag is pulled off by a tentacle and White’s captures his lips. White choices to start kissing him deeply and filthily. 

Slug lets out a low moan and Clem giggles. 

“Now I think I shall be taking BOTH my brides to bed.” 

“As you wish…our groom.” Slug and Clem say sharing a grin before they vanish from Slug’s room. 

It was going to be a long week but White had to make sure both his brides were happy.  


After all, that’s what a good groom does.


End file.
